


Touchy Feelings

by FairysFloss



Category: Kakos Industries (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairysFloss/pseuds/FairysFloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lonely night doing paperwork results in a certain CEO thinking about his least favorite person in the world and relieving his boredom the best way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchy Feelings

Melantha had interrupted Corin's announcement again-the little scoundrel. She was blabbing on about how she had found a loophole in her contract to Kakos Industries, something about “creative input” etcetera, etcetera “forbidden time travel practices” etcetera.

Her usual bullshit. He swore sometimes she was paying herself per word for these little hissy fits she insisted on having on his broadcasts alone. But he couldn’t blame her for enjoying herself. His time interrupting her broadcast was a plenty enjoyable experience. There was a certain power that came with it, the ability to fuck up her work whenever he wanted with just a bit of fidgeting with buttons and dials.

He couldn’t do it without Steven’s input and a phone call or two with Dirk but he already had the coordinates printed and safe inside his head for next time. He wondered what Melantha was doing now. Probably in the middle of another surgical enhancement.

Oh, how delightful it would be the interrupt _that_.

Maybe the doctor’s would slip up and ruin that pretty face of her's, inject snake venom into her lips and make them swell up like balloons. _Swell_ , heh heh, her breasts have certainly _swelled_ over the past few months. They had to be at least be F-Cups at this point but he could be exaggerating. Nah, Melantha lived to exaggerate.

She had evened out her newly enhanced chest with a bottom almost as equally plump and creamy thighs that radiated bits of turquoise electricity whenever she rubbed them together. It made the idea of licking her pussy a bit more of a sport than he would have anticipated, but he could work his way around if-“Focus,” 

Corin’s hand clapped against his forehead and he brushed a few strands of black hair away from his tiered eyes. Strange, he rarely let any strays escape his slick and tight ponytail. What time was it anyway? 

He glanced down at his phone and the white numbers spelled back to him, 3:27 AM. Shit, this bit of paperwork cluttering his desk looked thicker all of a sudden. He’d been up much later but this work was so mind-numbingly dull even doing it in the familiar comforts of the building’s recording studio couldn’t cease his boredom.

He still had about five pages left but it appeared to be mostly text he could highlight and underline in the morning. His hand was getting tiered and his good pen was out of ink anyway.  As he attempted to stand, he felt something jerk to his attention. Corin was only partially standing as he looked down at himself, his cock painfully hard between his legs through the material constructing his slacks. Fuck.

Why did Dark Mega Satin have to be so damn thin?

Flattering to his figure but the genuine item may as well be damp paper when it came to actual wardrobe. Corin felt his face grow hot as he recalled where his…incident may have sprung up from. He had touched himself to Melantha a number of times (and luckily this has occurred in vice versa) but he’d never been this hard.

He’d need to at least see the damn woman to get himself worked up. It was only a voice through static and from there a fantasy sprung, as clear and dreadful as daylight. He didn’t even know if Melantha had the same appearance as last time. Maybe she went back to smaller breasts and her hair was in that stylish bob. 

Yeah, there was nothing arousing about a modest pair of B-Cups and beautiful brunette hair brushing against those sharp cheekbones. Long nails and longer legs, plump plumb colored lips and a pointed tongue-Corin bit his lip to fight back a mewl bubbling in his throat. Hands gripping uneasily at the arms of his chair, he felt his cock twitch, begging for his attention. Her attention. 

Damn, he had no other option at this point. It was pathetic, embarrassing, about any word that should never be placed under the Deeth title and yet he was taking part in something so fucking desperate inside his own building. He’d seen people killed and fucked plenty inside of this room (at times by his own hand) but something about this seemed particularly…Disgusting.

He exhaled quickly and figured the sooner he handled his business, the quicker he could return to the safety of his home and clean off the shame with a hot shower. Maybe two. His hands found its way to his pants and he began to undo his belt followed by his zipper. 

_Rrrrppp…._

Fuck! That was loud. He supposed that was another fault to his purely Dark Mega Wardrobe: ultra-thin pants and a metal zipper clearly not built for the act he was about to commit. Tentatively looking around, he sniffed the air to pick up the chalk meets fall leaves scent Grace had, listened for the sound of shuffling shoes and beeping that normally surrounded Soundman Steven one way or another…Silence. Thank Evil. 

The remainder of his zipper and his boxer briefs came next and the cold air makes contact with his aching dick. Exhaling out of his nose he slowly let his fingers trail down his shaft, gripping it entirely and slowly pumping himself in a steady rhythm. He takes a minute to contemplate his fantasy of choice to get him warmed up and an archive of his favorites flitters in his memory like an old video reel. 

The one with the school girl outfit was plenty interesting though he was growing fond of the classic storybook knight and princess rescue adventure. But no, he would stay with the simple route and engage in a more realistic scenario. Just the thought of them alone together. Finally a chance for them to engage in any number of atrocious acts in privacy. 

His mental self stares down an imaginary Melantha, new polished body parts out in the open, begging for his hands. She can’t help but start first and is generous enough to use her chest for something more creative than flaunting them in a push up bra and halter dress-not that it bothered him. She leans down to her knees, her chest nearing his dick and-

Corin quivered and he bit his lip, his eyes squeezing shut as he imagined Melantha’s breasts surrounding his manhood. Her lush, warm chest encompassing his cock and rolling ever so slowly against his shaft. He’s already leaking into her cleavage and she decides to torment him further by sucking him off. Her tongue moving slowly and meticulously over his shaft and using the pointed end of the appendage to flick at his wet slit. 

He thinks of coming into her mouth and that smug face becoming surprised as his load spills out, staining her lips and white droplets falling past her chin. But neither of them will be satisfied until he gets his chance to fully penetrate her.

Another thought passes and now he’s pinning her down by her wrists, her hips already swaying in time with his thrusts. He imagines fucking her, him slipping himself into that tight, wonderful pussy that had been just out of his reach for so long. He imagines grabbing and biting at her artificial, unblemished skin, her wrapping her legs around his waist before she can lose leverage and her back craning into the cushions of a queen sized bed.

Or maybe a wall, or the floor, in a chair-any place would be perfect as long as he finally got to see that succulent body on display for only his eyes.

No one else-no Princess Friendlycakes or Mr. CandySprinkles or whatever fucking limp dicked man she planned on shoving in his face to spark his jealous rage. He wants to make up for every orgasm someone else has given her, and that list had to be a mile long. But Corin was a patient man and he’d stretch out every precious second until she was desperate only for him and him alone. 

Corin’s breathing quickened and his hand sped up in time with his rapidly beating heart. She’s gasping his name and her hair is clinging her to sweat slicked face. ‘Corin! Fuck, yes! Fill me up! I want you inside of me, so bad! Yes!’

Corin is mouthing the words to himself and a sliver of precome is budding. 'I only want you, Corin! Come inside of me, please!’

“Ah!” He opened his eyes to see his “condition” finally resolved. Corin immediately dug into his pocket for his handkerchief, cleaning himself up and making sure the soiled cloth was in the Dark Mega Incinerator instead of the usual trash can before he gathered his belongings and headed out. Hopefully the shower he’d be taking that night would grant him that same, spiritual cleanse.

Sex washes off, as did shame.


End file.
